All My Life
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth get into an argument right before Annabeth's eighteenth birthday, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason and Leo do all they can to get them back together. Songfic!


**Hey, readers!  
>So, I had this idea which was based on a song that I've grown to love, and it was written by the request of <em>shadowsky7<em>. You know those songs that your dad plays in the car, especially when your mum is there to listen, just to impress her? Yeah, you learn to love those. Anyway, this is a songfic based on one of those songs. It's called _All My Life_ by K-Ci and Jojo. I know, it's quite old, but I still love it.  
>Anyway, I hope you like this story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth was having the worst week of her life.<p>

She and her boyfriend – probably soon to be _ex_-boyfriend – had just had an argument that would put all other arguments to shame.

Over the use of soap.

A few days before, Annabeth and Percy had somehow ended up on the conversation on how much soap they used, leading to the argument that Percy should be using more soap as well as shampoo _and_ conditioner and that Annabeth should be less of a neat freak that tried to control Percy's life.

Safe to say, if Nico, Thalia and Clarisse hadn't been called, Percy would have ended up without a finger, an arm, or even a head. And that wouldn't have gone down well with Poseidon.

The days following that argument hadn't been productive. Annabeth was struggling with her building plans for Olympus, which the gods were seemingly annoyed about, and Percy seemed to be taking out his anger on goldfish and Blackjack. Blackjack hadn't been happy when he'd ended up with an apple thrown in his face and no sugar cubes for his weekly treat.

And they weren't the only ones that were suffering. Percy wouldn't talk to anyone but Nico at camp and Annabeth usually shouted at everyone, giving the excuse she was agitated and annoyed. Even Thalia got an earful just for saying that she didn't look as if she wasn't eating that much.

So, at that moment, rather than planning what Demeter's temple should look like up on Olympus, Annabeth lay on her bunk, hair sprawled on the bed, still in her pajamas even though it was four in the afternoon. All day, her siblings had been coming in asking if she wanted them to get something for her, and each time she'd grunted and waited for them to leave the room.

Even the Stoll brothers had walked in at one point, and even though they'd actually gotten Annabeth to move, Connor didn't exactly want a vase thrown at his head. Travis had offered to clean it up – very rare for a child of Hermes – but he'd only succeeded in having a book thrown at him.

And not only that, but it was coming up to her birthday. It didn't even seem as if he'd cared about it…

Annabeth sobbed as she lay on the bed.

Piper and Thalia sighed as they sat outside the Athena cabin.

"We've got to get her out of there," Piper pointed out. "She's not looking so good."

"I know…" Thalia sighed. "Maybe Nico's having better luck with this."

* * *

><p>Nico kicked the door to the Poseidon cabin. "I'm tired of shadow traveling into your cabin, Percy. Open the fricking door!"<p>

"No," came the reply from inside. "Go away!"

"Percy! Come on!"

Percy's past week hadn't been going so well either. As well as taking out his anger on goldfish and Blackjack, he'd ignored every single person at camp. Except Nico.

It was hard to ignore him when he could pop up anywhere.

He'd even ignored his father's IMs, and he had a pile of letters from his mom sitting unopened on his desk. Jason had even tried to IM him from the Zeus cabin, but as soon as it appeared it had been wiped away. Leo had also tried to IM him, but he'd been in the shower. Percy had been _way_ less than amused.

"Seriously, Percy! Open up!" Nico slammed his fists on the door.

"No!"

Nico frowned. "Percy, if you don't open up right now, I'll let Leo loose in your cabin the next time you leave." He smirked. "You know how much he's wanted to mess around in there…"

"Then I won't leave."

Nico growled at Percy's '_no-do_' attitude. He resorted to his last plan of action. "That's it! I've had it! That's right – I'm bringing in Mrs O'Leary!"

Nico heard footstep on the other side of the door before he heard the lock being undone. The door opened slightly, and Nico was about to walk in when it suddenly shut.

"There! I opened the door!"

Nico sighed. "It was because I wanted to get in."

"Too bad." The footsteps headed away from the door.

Nico yelled in frustration. "I bet you even Annabeth isn't doing this!"

He heard something smash inside the cabin, and not long after Percy appeared at the door.

"Don't say her name."

Nico smirked. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

Percy had been, in fact, thinking about her, but he wasn't going to let Nico know that small fact. He just kept silent.

"If you miss her, then why won't you apologize?" Nico asked.

"Because I shouldn't have to use a bar of soap to make my girlfriend happy!" Percy yelled.

"Admit it, Perce. You do need that extra bar of soap."

Percy glared at his 'younger' cousin.

Nico held up his arms in defense. "Just a suggestion!"

Percy groaned. "Get in here, since you wanted to be in here so much."

Nico smiled and walked into the cabin, only to be stopped not long after the entrance. "This place is a dump."

"Thanks," Percy said sarcastically. "You wanna tidy it up for me?"

Nico snorted. "No." He noticed something on the table and picked it up. "Hey, Perce, what's this?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Give that!" He reached for it, but Nico pulled it out of his reach. "It's mine, Nico!"

Nico sniggered. "You sound like a five year old – _It's mine!_" He pulled it further away from Percy. "There's no way I'm giving this back. If you're so protective, it must have blackmail material on it!" He ran out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him and sprinting to the Zeus cabin.

Percy was about to chase after him when he tripped and fell flat on his face. He turned to see what he'd tripped over, only to find that it was a photo of Annabeth. He growled. "Stupid Chase."

* * *

><p>Thalia and Leo sat on the bunk bed, Leo on the top and Thalia on the bottom. Thalia sighed.<p>

"There's no way we can get them back together before Annabeth's birthday," she groaned.

Leo agreed as he played with some of the tools and materials in his pockets. "This is failing big time."

Piper leaned back against Jason as they sat on some pillows on the floor. "Do you think we'd be able to get the Stolls to help us?" she asked.

"They failed last time," Jason pointed out. He thought about it. "Maybe if they joined up with Aphrodite…"

"No!" Thalia and Piper yelled at the same time.

"That's just asking for trouble, dude!" Leo added.

Jason sighed. "What are we going to do, then?"

There was a pounding on the door. Jason rolled his eyes.

"It's open, you twit!"

Nico opened the door. "Not exactly a nice thing to say to your big cousin, is it?"

"Oh, shut up, Nico. You're younger than me," Jason pointed out.

"Technically, I'm older than you."

"Technically, you should be dead."

"Technically, you should both shut up before I pulverize you both," Thalia butted in. Both boys zipped their mouths shut. Thalia smiled. "Good. Now, Nico, why are you here?"

Nico pulled something out of his pocket. It was a memory stick. "I found this in Percy's room. It might have some good stuff on it."

"And if it doesn't?" Jason asked.

"He was being protective of it. It'll have private stuff for blackmail."

"Nico!" Piper exclaimed. "It's not nice to blackmail!"

"Eh, I do it anyway." He tossed the memory stick to Leo. "Think you can find what's on it?"

Leo jumped off the top bunk as he caught the flying object. "Yeah, I should be able to. There should be a computer hidden somewhere in the Athena cabin."

"How about Daedulus' laptop?" Jason asked. Thalia smiled at him.

"Brilliant! Now to just sneak it away from Annabeth…"

Leo smirked. "And I know just the people for the job…"

* * *

><p>Thalia and Piper raised their eyebrows as the Stoll brothers stood behind them, preparing themselves for the raid. Jason shook his head.<p>

"Have you two never done this before?" Jason asked.

Travis chuckled. "Stolen from Annabeth Chase, the most violent of the Athena campers? Nope, never."

Connor shrugged. "There's always a first time for everything."

Thalia sighed. "I bid you good luck."

Piper shook her head. "It'll be lucky if they even get out of there alive." She opened the door to the cabin quietly. "Good luck to you both."

Thalia walked into the cabin and sat on the bed, blocking Annabeth's view of the laptop. "Yo, Chase?"

"What?" came the muffled reply.

"You awake?"

"No, I'm talking to you in my sleep."

Connor and Travis snuck into the cabin being careful not to hit any creaky floorboards. They spotted the laptop and snuck towards it.

"Oh, good. I just wanted to talk to you about Percy."

There was a moment of silence, and both boys could feel the ice-cold tension in the room. Thalia didn't feel a thing.

"What about him?" Annabeth muttered.

"He's pretty depressed, you know," Thalia mentioned. "I think he misses you."

"He can bugger off."

Travis reached for the laptop. They were so close.

"He was being so mean when he said that I was a stupid control freak and that he didn't want someone like me controlling his life…"

Travis picked up the laptop. "Got it!" he whispered.

Annabeth lifted her head. "Got what?"

Thalia's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry. There was a bug on your back." She pretended to flick something off Annabeth's back. "I got it."

"Oh." Annabeth's head fell back onto her pillow.

Connor and Travis breathed a silent sigh of relief before sneaking out of the cabin, not making a single noise.

"Thalia, can I be alone, please?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded, although she knew Annabeth couldn't see. "Of course." She got up and walked out of the cabin, making sure to make a noise when she shut the door behind her so that Annabeth knew she was gone. Thalia grinned when she got out of the cabin.

"Operation 'Steal Annabeth's Laptop', complete."

* * *

><p>Leo opened up the files on the memory stick on the laptop and frowned.<p>

"Nico, I thought you said something important on here?"

Nico sat up and looked over Leo's shoulder, frowning as he did so. "What do you mean?"

Leo pointed to the only available folder. "_Birthday File_. Doesn't sound very important to me."

Thalia got up and joined Leo at the laptop. "_Birthday File_?" She frowned. "Isn't it Annabeth's birthday soon?"

Piper's eyes widened with realization. "He was making her something like a video for her birthday?" She smiled. "That is so cute! Jason, why haven't you done anything like that for me?"

"Because I'm a Son of Jupiter. The closest I can get to a laptop is frying it with lightening," he claimed bluntly.

"I can work a laptop," Thalia pointed out, giving her brother a pointed look.

"Ok, ok, quit it with the fighting," Leo said sternly before it could turn out into a full blown fight. "What are we gonna do with the video?"

Nico smirked. "We're gonna edit it, of course – finish off what Percy started."

Thalia and Piper saw the evil gleam in Nico's eyes. "Oh no…" They turned to Leo and snatched the laptop off him.

"We'll finish this off – you guys go do something useful," Piper explained.

"Like drown in the lake," Thalia muttered before the girls walked out of the cabin and made their way down to the dreaded cabin of the children of Aphrodite…

* * *

><p>It was three days after, on Annabeth's birthday, when Thalia and Piper came barging into the room.<p>

"ANNABETH!" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth's head rose from her pillow. "Yeah?"

Thalia grabbed her arms and started pulling her. "Come on – we're going."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't want to go outside. I don't want to go anywhere. I'm not in the mood."

"You will come with us," Piper charmspoke.

"O-o-ok," Annabeth stammered before letting Thalia pull her outside… right into the clutches of the Aphrodite girls. That's when Annabeth snapped out of it.

"No!"

* * *

><p>Nico kicked the door of the Poseidon cabin, but it wouldn't budge. "Percy! Open up!"<p>

"No way – why don't you just shadow travel in here?"

Nico growled, but Jason smirked.

"That's a good idea, Percy. That way, Nico can open the door from the inside and let us all in." Jason could hear Percy's scuffling from inside the room.

"Go away."

Nico shook his head, although Percy couldn't see it. "Let us in, or I'll be shadow traveling with Leo."

Leo glared at Nico. "Hey!"

The boys heard Percy sigh as he unlocked the door and let them in. "Why do you guys want to hang with me so much? Is it too selfish to ask for some alone time?"

"Yup." Jason threw a shirt and some clothes in his face.

Percy looked at the quizzically. "Wha…"

"Put them on," Jason demanded.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Just do it," Leo sighed.

"What if I don't want to?" Percy asked.

Nico turned to the door. "Oh, Mrs O'Leary…"

"Fine, fine. But I'm not stripping in front of you lot."

Leo smirked. "But you'd be alright stripping in front of Annabeth?"

Percy blushed furiously before reaching for Riptide. Nico and Jason both realized this and covered Leo's mouth before he could say anything else.

"We'll be outside if you need us," Nico said as they dragged Leo outside.

* * *

><p>Thalia banged on the Athena cabin door. The whole cabin had been kicked out due to the fact that the whole Aphrodite cabin was in there… and nobody wanted to get in their way in the middle of a makeover.<p>

"Girls! It's time!"

There were a few mutterings inside before one of the Aphrodite campers came to the door. "Five more minutes?"

Piper shook her head. "There's no more time. We have to be there in five minutes."

"Why no longer?"

"Because that's how much we can afford to pay the Apollo cabin for their chariot – now get a move on!"

Another Aphrodite camper came to the door. "Did you get the Hephaestus cabin to work on it?"

Piper sighed. "Yes, I bribed Leo and he got it done."

Thalia frowned and turned to Piper. "What did you bribe him with?"

Piper shuddered. "Trust me, you don't want to know." She tried to look inside the cabin. "Well?"

The door opened fully, and Annabeth appeared at it. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that flowed down to her knees with silver sandals that had two inch heels. Her hair had been curled lightly so that it hung in waves by her shoulders, and some silver eye shadow had been applied lightly along with some lilac lip gloss. Thalia and Piper both stared in shock.

"I didn't know it was formal…" Piper whispered to Thalia.

"I know – I look like trash," Thalia replied. She looked down at the light blue dress that flowed down to her knees which she was wearing with silver flats. Her hair was held back with a silver Alice-band.

Piper was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees with pink two inch heels Her hair was taken out of her plaits and held back in a ponytail. "We don't look that bad, do we?"

"You all look fine, ladies." Will Solace stepped down from the chariot that had been modified by the Hephaestus cabin. There was now a cover over it so that nobody could see in and no one could look out.

Will held out his arm for Annabeth to take and helped her into the chariot before helping Thalia and Piper in. Piper drew the curtain to look at the cabin full of girl. "Hurry up and get down there!" she called out before shutting the curtain.

Annabeth sat on the seat, frowning. Where were they going?

"Annabeth, honey, don't frown. It ruins your makeup."

Annabeth look up sharply at Piper, who had just spoken. Piper's eyes widened in shock along with both Thalia's and Annabeth's.

"Oh gods – I sounded just like my mother."

* * *

><p>Annabeth's party was being held in the mess hall, as there was a lot of space for people to sit and chat. Tables had been set up, with cloths and flowers on them to suit the formal mood. Everyone was wearing something formal.<p>

Percy sat at the table alone in his blue shirt and black trousers. He'd already taken off his tie, which he'd done at the first chance he got, and his black jacket was hanging on the back of his chair.

Nico shook his head and joined him. "What's wrong, Percy? It's Annabeth's 18th birthday – the only time that Chiron's gonna let us drink!"

Percy glared up at him. "Exactly – it's Annabeth's birthday. If you hadn't realized, we're still not a couple. And _you_ took the last thing that I could use to get us back together!"

"You mean that stick?" Nico asked. "I gave that to Leo."

"You what?"

"Who gave it to Jason, who gave it to the Stolls, who stole a laptop and looked on it and told the whole Aphrodite cabin about it."

Percy's head fell to the table. "My love life is officially ruined."

Jason and Leo joined them at the table. "Hey, don't feel so sad…"

Just then, a chariot pulled up outside the hall. Not long after, four figures walked into the room. Nico looked up and smirked.

"Hey, look – it's Solace with Piper and Thalia."

Jason looked up sharply. "That moron better not be messing with my girlfriend…"

But Percy's eyes weren't focused on the two girls, or the guy that the conversation was focused on. No, he was staring at the elegant woman walking behind them, the girl who had caught everyone's attention.

Annabeth looked around the room, looking at all the eyes that were staring at her. But one pair of sea-green eyes caught her by surprise. She stared at him. _He was there?_ As soon as he realized she was staring at him, he looked away. A small frown tugged at her lips.

Maybe… maybe not all was forgiven.

* * *

><p>It was halfway through the party, when the last of the presents was being opened, when Percy's surprise was revealed.<p>

Will Solace walked onto the stage. "Thank you, Ares cabin, for your… delightful present." He looked down distastefully at the box full of weapons. "It will be put to good use… as metals to use in the forges."

Some of the campers laughed as the Ares campers glared at him.

"Right, so it looks like we have one last present." Will announced.

Malcolm handed a small box to Annabeth, who ripped it open only to find a CD case there. She frowned, confused for once.

"It's a CD of some sort…" she muttered before handing it back to Malcolm. "We don't have anything to play it on."

"I've got this!" Travis stood up and held up a laptop.

"And we've got this!" Two other Hermes campers held up a projector and a screen. Everyone stared at them as they started setting up the equipment.

"I don't even want to know how you got that equipment," Will muttered into the microphone.

Some of the campers in the crowd started laughing again, and everyone waited as the projector was set up with the laptop and the screen. When it was finally ready to show, the lights – I mean, the fires – were dimmed and both the projector and the laptop whirred to life. The disk was entered into the laptop and the crowd waited as it loaded up.

As soon as it loaded up, people were laughing.

Percy's face appeared on the screen, blown up and zoomed in. Percy blushed.

"_How do you work this damn thing?"_

Everyone laughed.

"_Percy," came the familiar voice of Grover in the background, "it's on."_

"_Really? Oh." He moved back in his chair so that the whole of his upper body was seen in the camera, and you could tell her was sitting in his cabin. He looked nervous. "Hey, uh, Annabeth. I'm guessing when you watch this it'll be your birthday. So, happy birthday." He took a deep breath. "I didn't really have the money to get you anything for your birthday, so I kinda decided to make a video for you about… well… us… actually, more you than us." He smiled awkwardly. "I hope you like it."_

_Suddenly, the video started, and it started with a video of Annabeth in the Aphrodite cabin, getting a makeover. She seemed to be glowering until she noticed the cameraman at the door. "Percy!" she yelled_

_All of the Aphrodite campers turn to the door. "Percy! Out!"_

"_But…" Percy's voice started._

_Piper marched up to the camera and put her hand on it. "Get out now, Percy, before I get my dagger."_

Music started softly in the background on the video, and soon the song _Chasing Cars_ was heard as photos came up of Annabeth and Percy on dates, at meals, and quite a few with Annabeth on her own that Percy had managed to get came up on the screen. There were also short videos of Annabeth doing silly things like dancing in the water and making sandcastles with Thalia, Piper and Rachel. Campers started laughing.

The campers started laughing hysterically, however, when a video of Annabeth chasing Leo with a curler in her hand came up on the screen Annabeth blushed from her seat at the head table, and Percy attempted to sink lower and lower into the chair, with no avail.

Finally, the final scene on the video came up just as the last few lines of the song were sung.

_Annabeth and Percy sat on the sandy beach, staring out at the sunset._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth asked._

"_Yeah… never thought you'd be one of soppy romantic scenes, Chase," Percy joked._

"_I have my moments." Annabeth smiled._

_Percy smiled at her. "You know, there's something more beautiful than the sunset."_

_Annabeth smirked. "Really? What?"_

"_You."_

_Annabeth pecked Percy on the lips. "That's so sweet, Percy."_

_Percy grinned. "I have my moments," he said, repeating what Annabeth had said before. Annabeth smiled at him before pulling him in for a longer kiss._

_The scene changed to Percy sitting on a chair again in his cabin. He was smiling. "I hope you liked that present, Annabeth. Happy birthday. Love you."_

The video faded out to black and ended. The campers started to clap and cheer. Annabeth smiled and got up from her seat, looking directly at Percy.

"You made that for me?" she asked.

Percy sat bolt upright. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did."

Annabeth smiled at him sweetly. "That was really sweet of you."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, thanks."

The whole Aphrodite cabin cooed at this, and Percy blushed.

Will stepped up onto the stage and caught everyone's attention. "Well, campers, it's time to dance to you drop! Music, please!"

Music started playing the background, and many campers moved to the dance floor that had been prepared in the middle of the room.

Percy sat at his table, staring at it. Nico frowned and punched his shoulder. Percy looked up in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Go and ask her!" Nico encouraged as he pulled Percy up into a standing position. He started pushing Percy towards Annabeth's table. Percy frowned.

"Ask who?" he asked.

"Ask Annabeth to dance!" Nico gave one last shove, and Percy stumbled towards her. Annabeth looked up as Percy tried to compose himself.

"Uh, hi," he greeted.

"Hi." Annabeth smiled at him and stood up. "That was a really sweet present you got me, Percy. I love it."

Percy blushed. "Uh… it's alright. I wanted to get you something memorable for your birthday."

"Percy!" someone whispered.

Percy looked over Annabeth's shoulder to see Nico standing there, looking pointedly at him. "Ask her!" Nico whispered.

"So, um, Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled at Percy expectantly.

"Would you, you know, like to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

Annabeth smiled and took it. "I would be glad to, Percy."

Percy smiled as his blush faded and he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Thalia and Nico watched the couple dancing on the dance floor, smiling at each other and laughing when Travis and Connor decided to join their small group which consisted of the couple, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel. Nico turned to Thalia.<p>

"Next stage in our plan?" he asked.

Thalia nodded. "Do it," she commanded before going to join the rest of the group on the dance floor.

Nico walked up to the Apollo kid that was in charge of the music. "Play it," he ordered. The Apollo kid nodded before slipping a disc into the CD player and choosing the appropriate track. Nico smiled and sat back down at his seat.

Their plan was a success.

* * *

><p>"Alright, campers, the special time has come," Will announced to the dancers. "I want you to grab that special person right now."<p>

Thalia and Connor walked off the dance floor and joined Nico at the table.

"Got the camera?" Thalia asked Nico.

Nico pulled a camcorder out of his pocket and turned it on, focusing it on the dance floor. He got up onto his chair to get a better view.

Meanwhile, the music started. Percy held his hand out the Annabeth and she took it, the couple moving to dance together.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby…_

Percy placed his hands around Annabeth's waist, smiling as she moved her arms around his neck.

_I'm so glad…_

Everyone else on the dance floor moved aside so that the couple could dance alone in the middle, forcing people to bring out their cameras so that they could get photos for the camp wall and photo album. The Aphrodite campers just wanted photos to give to their mom.

_I will never find another lover  
>Sweeter than you,<br>Sweeter than you,  
>And I will never find another lover<br>More precious than you,  
>More precious than you,<em>

_Girl you are…  
>Close to me, you're like my mother,<br>Close to me, you're like my father,  
>Close to me, you're like my sister,<br>Close to me, you're like my brother  
>And you are the only one my everything<br>And for you this song I sing…_

_All my life  
>I prayed for someone like you,<br>And I thank God that I…  
>That I finally found you,<br>All my life  
>I prayed for someone like you,<br>And I hope that you feel the same way too,  
>Yes, I pray that you do love me too<em>

Percy wrapped his arms tighter around Annabeth, bringing him closer to her. Annabeth smiled and rested her head on his chest.

_I'd send you all that I'm thinking of…  
>…Baby<em>

_Said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
>You're all I'm thinking of,<br>I praise the Lord above  
>For sending me your love,<br>I cherish every hug,  
>I really love you<em>

_All my life (Oh…Baby, Baby)  
>I prayed for someone like you,<br>And I thank God that I…  
>That I finally found you,<br>All my life  
>I prayed for someone like you,<br>And I hope that you feel the same way too,  
>Yes, I pray that you do love me too<em>

_You're all that I ever know,  
>When you smile all my face always seems to glow,<br>You turned my life around,  
>You picked me up when I was down,<br>You're all that I ever know,  
>When you smile my face glows,<br>You picked me up when I was down,  
>Say...you're all that I've ever known,<br>When you smile my face glows,  
>You picked me up when I was down,<br>And I hope that you  
>Feel the same way too<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Percy smiled at Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled up at him.

"_And all my life, I prayed for someone like you_," Percy sang along with the song. "_And I thank the gods that I… that I finally found you…_"

Annabeth joined him. "_All my life, I prayed for someone like you,  
>Yes, I pray that you do love me too,<em>

"_All my life  
>I prayed for someone like you,<br>And I thank the gods that I…  
>That I finally found you,<br>All my life  
>I prayed for someone like you,<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me too…_"

Percy captured Annabeth's lips in a kiss, ignoring all the whistles and cheers that were coming from the crowd. Annabeth kissed back, relishing in the moment as the music faded out.

_(Fading)  
>And all my life<br>I prayed for someone like you,  
>And I thank God that I… that I finally found you…<em>

Annabeth and Percy smiled as they pulled away from the kiss, and the only thing that was going through Annabeth's mind was:

_Best birthday ever._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thinked of it!<strong>_  
><em>**:)**_  
><em>


End file.
